The present invention relates to an improved corner cutting structure, and more particularly, to a corner cutting structure for cutting and trimming corners of a card or other paper products. The corner of the card is rounded or chamfered with various shapes by pressing the knife seat, so as to press the blade downwards to achieve the corner cutting and trimming process.
In the past, one needs to have sense of aesthetic and drawing talent for making a nice card. As most people do not possess such expertise, the motivation for making a card is low. However, as the computer information technology and the related graphic design software have been prosperously developed, the do-it-yourself (DIY) cards become more and more common. Apart from aesthetic requirement, the profile of the cards also affects the visual effect of the card. Therefore, corner cutting devices have been developed for rounding corners of cards, so as to speed up the card production.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional DIY corner cutting device disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85219081. As shown in FIG. 1, the corner cutting device includes a bulk body 10a, a primary knife member 11a and a secondary knife member 12a. The primary knife member 11a is pivotally installed to two side surfaces of the bulk body 10a, and the secondary knife member 12a is fixed to a top surface of the bulk body 10a. The primary and secondary knife members 11a and 12a each has a corresponding round cutting edge to suppress the side surface of the bulk body 10a. Therefore, the cutting edges of the primary and secondary knife bodies 11a and 12a are staggered with each other. By inserting a card to be cut at the corner of the bulk body 10a, the corner cutting process can be performed.
The above corner cutting device, though provides the corner cutting function, has the following drawbacks.
Firstly, the blades of the primary and secondary knife members 11a and 12a are staggered with each other, such that the thickness of the card is seriously restricted.
Secondly, the structure of the corner cutting device is so complicated that it is very laborious and costly for assembly and maintenance.
Thirdly, the primary and secondary knife members 11a and 12a are integrally formed, such that the round corner cut thereby has the constant shape.